1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straight trap toilet apparatus and, more particularly, to a straight trap toilet apparatus which may flush out the feces or the filth with less water and will not stink with the feces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional toilet utilizes the water in the toilet tank to scrub and flush out the feces and the filth through the waste pipe into the fertilizer pool. In order to avoid stink of the feces, the conventional toilet bowl is usually designed as siphon-type with a "S" shape trap such that the curve trap accumulates water to form an obstacle for the stink from the waste pipe. However, as the conventional siphon-type toilet needs a large quantity of water to flush out the feces from the toilet bowel through the trap into the waste pipe, the toilet is easily blocked, and consumes a large quantity of water.
The present invention is intended to provide a straight trap toilet apparatus which mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.